A vehicular driving torque control apparatus which reduces a shock at a time of an increase of the driving torque is conventionally known as the vehicular driving torque control apparatus (for example, refer to a Patent Document 1). In this Patent Document 1, an acceleration shock is reduced by limiting a rise in a target driving torque determined in accordance with an acceleration manipulation at the time of the increase in a driving torque.